


Purple Lace

by RileyRiot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothing Kink, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thought he had one more day before Levi returned from his business trip, so so he decided to do what he always likes to do when his boyfriend is way –masturbate in some cute little panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing anything like that. Hope you like and comment

Eren missed his boyfriend whenever he was away on business trips. How could he not? Levi was the love of his life and their home felt way to empty without the older man in it. But Levi being away for another day meant that Eren could indulge in the one secret he kept from Levi. So, after a shower Eren went out to the bedroom he usually shared with Levi and picked up the tiny little black bag he’d sat on the bed when he’d come home. The bag had silver cursive writing on the side and a braided handle; in Eren’s opinion it was a bit too much for a bag, but he guess some people liked that sort of thing. On the other hand all he cared about was the bags contents.

Eren reached into the bag with careful hands, as if he’d break what was inside and pulled out the purple, silk and lace underwear. He held them up and reexamined them again like he had in the store. They were perfect. He immediately dropped his towel then bent over and slowly slipped the material on. He shivered a little as he gently dragged the panties up his legs. He always got such a rush out of just putting them on. Since he’d already started to develop an erection he had to adjust it so that it lay in a sort of curved position against his hip so that the head of his cock didn’t keep peeking out and the underwear could fit the way he liked.

After Eren had on his new purchase he went over to the full-length mirror that was in the corner of the bedroom and looked at himself over. As he modeled the underwear for himself he couldn’t help thinking, again that they were perfect. The lace on both hips looked extremely sexy and the silk felt incredible against his body. The back framed the bottom of his ass like a little heart. He even kind of liked the tiny bow in the front. It was a shame that he’d have to throw them away before Levi came home from his trip. He would have actually liked to keep these ones, but he never kept any of them. Not the red thong, or the black ruffled boyshorts, or pink crotchless ones. Keeping them meant that there was a chance that his neat freak, forever cleaning boyfriend might find them and even though Eren had fantasized many of times about wearing panties for Levi he didn’t think he’d really ever want his lover to know about that part of him. So, Eren settled for his fantasies and the kinky solo sessions he had whenever Levi was out of town. Yes, Eren would throw out them tomorrow before he went to pick Levi up from the airport. He’d just buy another pair the next time his boyfriend went away.

Eren sighed softly, but didn’t let his mood be ruined. He checked himself out one more time then went over to the nightstand that was on his side of the bed and pulled out his vibrator and some lube then got on the bed. He put the vibrator and the lube on his side of the bed but scooted his body over onto Levi’s side because the sheets still smelled like him since Eren hadn’t done any laundry while he was gone. For a moment he considered grabbing his cell so he could watch a little porn, but then looked at the banana shaped hard-on stretching his panties and decided he didn’t need it. The scent of his boyfriend’s body wash, the feel of the silk against his sensitive flesh and the naughty memory of how Levi had fucked him in the shower before he left two days ago were good enough.

As Eren though of all the things his boyfriend had done to him and said to him as they made love in the shower he forced himself not to go straight for his cock. No, he let himself play with his nipples first, twisting and pinching them the way Levi usually did, even using his fingernails to bite down on the hard buds as he imagined they were Levi’s teeth. God, he missed his boyfriend and wished he was there. As always when he did this and thought about Levi he began to think about what Levi would do if he wore the panties for him. How’d he’d caress Eren’s cock through the material until it was stained with his precum and how he’d ripped the material from his body and fuck him until he saw stars. Those thoughts had Eren’s cock throbbing in no time and he couldn’t resist touching himself any longer.

Eren let one hand continue to play with his nipples as he let the other glide down his chest and stomach and over the bulge that was pushing the material on the underwear away from his body. He gently traced the outline of his cock with the palm of his hand, feeling it twitch in response.

“Shit,” he hissed when he got to the head.

He squeezed the bulb and more precum seeped out and got on both the silk and lace parts of the underwear. He loved seeing the material get darker from his arousal and continued to stroke his cock through the fabric to get it wetter. Soon Eren wanted more so he abandoned his nipples and used his other hand to get his vibrator. He turned the unrealistically blue and veiny thing on and brought it over to the panties. He put the vibrator on low and slowly ran it from the tip of his cock down to his sensitive backdoor; even with the material covering it he still moaned out in ecstasy. He repeated the process several more times before deciding to keep it pressed against his silk cover hole as he reached into the panties with his other hand, tugged his cock out of the top and began to stroke it.

Eren swore and bucked in response to both the amazing sensations until he was on the brink of shooting his load. He heaved as he took both his hand and the vibrator away and allowed himself to calm down. He wanted to make this last since he didn’t know when he’d get to do it again. He went back to playing with his nipples, rubbing his precum into them as he did. The vibrator continued to buzz beside him as he caressed his stomach and his thighs as he waited a little while longer for his orgasm to fully retreat, then he picked up the lube and applied some to two of his fingers. With the lube-free hand he pulled the panties over to the side to expose his eager hole and the other he positioned under his thigh and began to use long, skilled fingers to massage and open himself up.

It didn’t take long for Eren to get himself stretch and soon he was replacing his fingers with his still buzzing vibrator.

“Fuck, Levi,” he cried out his boyfriend’s name, as the vibe entered him. He always screamed for Levi, even when the man wasn’t there.

He waited until he had the toy buried in him before he reached down and picked up his cock and began to stroke it again. As he stroked his cock he slowly began to pump the vibrator in and out of him; shallow thrusts at first but then he started to add a few deeper ones.

“God, fuck me, Levi. Fuck me hard, baby. Pound my tight little pussy,” Eren cried out the dirty little words that ran through his brain as he fucked himself with his vibrator and jerked his cock off manically.

His eyes slipped closed and he called out for Levi again as he thought of the older man filling his ass up with his cock as he fisted his leaky cock, while wearing his cute purple panties. He was back on the edge of orgasm again in no time, but the sound of a throat being cleared shattered his entire world.

Eren opened his eyes to see Levi standing by the side of the bed, staring at him with a fire in his eyes so hot that Eren was sure it was causing the temperature in the room to rise.

“So, this is what you do when I’m away? Wear panties while you shove toys up your slutty little hole?” Levi asked in a dark voice.

Eren bolted up in the bed. “Levi, I can ex–”

Eren’s words were cut off by Levi’s lips crashing down on his. Eren moaned and instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as Levi claimed his mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. As Levi’s mouth fucked Eren’s he crawled onto the bed and pinned Eren down with his body; for what the smaller man lacked in height he made up for in strength and muscle.

“Fuck, I’m so glad I came home early,” Levi practically growled as he sat up in the bed and began to run his hands all over Eren’s body. “Do you know how sexy, you look like this?”

Eren just dumbly shook his head.

“And hearing you talk like that…God, I almost came from that alone,” Levi continued as his ran his hand over Eren’s cock and the purple material that still covered his sack.

Eren groaned and bucked up.

“Is that what you like, baby?”

Eren furiously nodded as he reached back down and took a hold of his cock.

“Well, go ahead. Show me how much you like it.”

Levi continued to massage Eren’s balls through the soft material as he reached down and picked up the vibrator that had slipped out of Eren at some point and slowly began to press it back in. Eren immediately went back to stroking his cock desperately as Levi fucked him with the buzzing, fake blue cock.

“Yes, yes. Oh fucking, God, yes,” Eren screamed when Levi turned the speed up on the toy he was now slamming in and out of Eren’s body. “Levi, please. I need you. I want to come with you inside of me. Please,” Eren began to beg not soon after.

Levi smirked down at him as he used his free hand to slowly undo the button and zipper of his dark slacks and pull out his pulsating erection. Eren’s mouth began to water and he wish he had time to suck it, but was too close to coming to do it right then. However, he made a mental note that he would suck the life out of Levi’s cock later.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you again, Eren,” Levi said in a low, sexy voice as he slipped the vibrator from Eren’s body.

Eren groaned. “Fuck me.”

“No, say what you said when I first caught you,” Levi prompted him, “Pound your…”

“Pussy,” Eren moaned the word as he felt the head of Levi’s cock pressing inside of him.

“All of it. Say all of it,” Levi teased, as he pushed more of himself into Eren.

“Fuck me hard, Levi. Pound my tight little pussy, baby,” Eren said the words Levi wanted to hear and was rewarded by having the older man slam the rest of his length into him.

Once Levi was inside of Eren he didn’t bother wasting time; he did exactly what Eren had asked him to do –pound into him. Eren tried to jerk off but the way Levi slammed into him made it hard for him to keep hold of it, but at this rate it didn’t matter because Eren was probably going to end up coming from just Levi’s cock in his ass.

“God, Eren, you feel so good. I missed you. I’ve missed the way your ass squeezes my dick in just the right way,” Levi proclaimed as he continued to fuck Eren through the mattress.

Eren could only moan in response. He was so close to his orgasm he couldn’t really focus on anything else.

“I’m so fucking close, baby. I’m going to come all over you and your sexy little panties,” Levi said as he changed his angle and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

That caused Levi to hit Eren’s spot and just like Eren had predicted he started coming without either of them having touched his dick. Since, Eren wasn’t holding his cock when he came cum sprayed everywhere. Levi swore through gritted teeth when he saw that and quickly pulled his cock from Eren’s ass and began spraying his own cum all over the front of Eren’s panties and his lower stomach. It was so fucking sexy and better than any of Eren’s fantasies.

After Eren was thoroughly covered in both their cum Levi collapsed on the bed beside him, still dressed in his work clothes. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Eren’s sweat slick forehead before reaching over and running his fingers through the thick white ropes of semen on Eren’s underwear.

“When did you get these?” Levi’s voice was a bit raw when he spoke.

“Uhh…earlier today.” For some reason Eren felt a little self-conscious now.

“Did you buy any other ones?” Levi asked as he continued to massage the cum into the fabric.

Eren shook his head.

“Shame, I’d really love to ruin another pair,” Levi said with a smirk.

“You like them?” Eren asked despite what Levi had said and everything that had just happened.

“Isn’t it obvious.” Levi nodded to Eren’s cum covered panties.

Eren flushed before he said the next thing that popped into his mind. “So, I can get some more?”

“Of course. Get as many as you like. Just as long as you promise to let me make you come in a pair, so I can take them with me the next time I have to go away.”

The thought made Eren shiver with anticipation

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought about this.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone wondering this is my last one shot for a while and I'll be going back to working on updating my other fics (The Proper Form of Discipline and My Best Friend's Brother) tomorrow


End file.
